Modales 101
by Torresx2
Summary: Si al padre de Hinata le interesaban ese tipo de cosas, Naruto las aprendería a la perfección. Sería el mejor en esa cosa del "protocolo". Lo llamarían Señor Protocolo. No, ni siquiera. Rey Protocolo. Si, así seria. A.U. NejiTen, NaruHina, Sasusaku, ShikaTema, SaIno, GaaMatsu.
1. El Rey Protocolo

**Declaracion: Naruto no me pertenece... la historia, por otro lado, si.**

* * *

De verdad Naruto no entendía la necesidad de esa clase de "Modales en la mesa". Según la vieja Tsunade, la directora de la preparatoria, sería algo muy básico, el comportamiento adecuado para una cena familiar o formal, sin necesidad de llegar a las normas francesas y el uso de todos los tenedores.

Él sabía que ni Tsunade soportaría algo como eso.

-¿Pero para que sirve algo así, si generalmente comemos con palillos?- pregunto, de verdad necesitando una respuesta.

Estaban en el gimnasio de la escuela, esperando en las gradas de las canchas de basquetbol, a que la profesora de protocolo hiciera aparición. Manejarían grupos pequeños para que las lecciones llegaran con más facilidad, por lo tanto, eran 18 estudiantes, y Kakashi para vigilarlos.

-Piénsalo, Naruto- Neji lo miro con mala cara, nada inusual- tal vez si al menos sabes comportarte en la mesa, mi tío no pensara que es un completo desperdicio de oxigeno el que tu respires.

Algunos rieron. Naruto tuvo ganas de responderle, pero la mención del padre de la chica que le gustaba lo dejo pensativo.

-Oye, Teme- llamo Naruto en un susurro- ¿Crees que lo que dice sea cierto?

Sasuke lo miro, Naruto sabía que el Uchiha no le mentiría. Incluso le gustaba ser mordazmente cruel.

Esta vez se moderó un poco.

-Creo que eso le agradaría- el pelinegro se encogió de hombros- Hinata es su hija mayor, su heredera, no querrá que este con un completo pelmazo. Como tú, Dobe.

Esta vez, ni siquiera intento responder. Si al padre de Hinata le interesaban ese tipo de cosas, Naruto las aprendería a la perfección. Sería el mejor en esa cosa del "protocolo". Lo llamarían Señor Protocolo.

No, ni siquiera.

Rey Protocolo. Si, así seria.

-Bien, empecemos- exclamo con nuevo entusiasmo, haciendo saltar del susto a más de uno- Kakashi-sensei, ¿Dónde está la vieja Tsunade y la señora que nos dará la clase?

Kakashi lo miro con aburrimiento, por encima de su preciado librito. Suspiro, señalándolo algo con la mirada.

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS VIEJA, NARUTO?!- rugió Tsunade, hecha una furia.

Ignorando el show que siempre les daban el rubio y la directora, los demás miraron a la mujer que venía junto a Tsunade. Tenía un traje negro, muy formal y sin una arruga, zapatos imposiblemente altos, el cabello atado en un apretado donut y el rostro perfectamente maquillado. No le atribuían más de cuarenta, pero si le quitaban todo el Botox, debía tener unos sesenta años.

Se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que Naruto la mirara y que Tsunade se callara al fin, muy avergonzada.

-Eh… bien. Jóvenes, quiero presentarles a Constanza, la instructora de protocolo. Ella, junto a Kakashi, los acompañaran la tarde de hoy. Yo tengo cosas que hacer, más vale que se comporten.

Y sin darle una segunda mirada a Constanza, salió huyendo de allí.

Por su reacción, ya suponían lo que se les venía.

* * *

Naruto no tardo en caerle mal a la instructora.

Constanza era fácilmente descrita como seria, monótona y amargada. Hablando siempre en la misma tonalidad (menos cuando le gritaba a Naruto), con la misma emoción (a menos que mirara a Naruto) daba las indicaciones de cómo debían comportarse y que debían hacer en la mesa.

Primero que nada, los dividió en tres grupos. Cada uno de tres chicas y tres chicos. Primero estaban Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, Sakura, Tenten y Matzuri. Luego estaban Hinata, Temari, Ino, Sasuke, Neji y Gaara. Por ultimo quedaron Shino, Lee, Kiba, Karin, Tayuya y Kim.

Cada grupo fue ubicado cerca de una mesa para que Constanza iniciara su charla. Kakashi vigilaba todo al margen de la situación.

-Para comenzar, deben saber que una de las cosas más importantes cuando tienen que asistir a un banquete o cena: ser puntuales a la hora de la comida- decía Constanza- es de suma descortesía hacer esperar al anfitrión o llegar cuando todo ya ha empezado. ¡Sean puntuales!

Aunque recién iniciaban, algunos, en especial los chicos, solo podían pensar en que ya era mediodía y no habían almorzado. Y el aburrimiento solo hacia todo mucho peor.

-Deben ir limpios, bien peinados y con las manos limpias…

-Que problemático- se quedó muy bajo Shikamaru.

-¿Qué pasa si por llegar puntual e ir apurado termino teniendo algún tipo de accidente y ensuciándome?- pregunto Sai a sus compañeros de grupo.

-Pues vete a comer a otro lado, seguro te divertirás mas- Tenten bufo. Constanza ya le había puesto el ojo encima también.

Naruto hallo esa nueva información interesante.

-El caballero siempre ayuda a la dama a sentarse.

Se acercaron a la mesa, cada uno ayudo a una muchacha a tomar asiento. Tenten bujo.

-Ni que fuera invalida. Yo sola puedo colocar mi trasero en una silla- las chicas rieron por lo bajo ante el reclamo, Shikamaru y Naruto. Sai, que la ayudaba, la miro pensativo.

-Siéntense derechos en sus sillas- indico Constanza, llevaba un abanico en la mano, y con este hacia ademanes amenazantes, pero con completa elegancia- quiero espaldas rectas, hombros atrás y ¡nada de jorobas!

Los 18 chicos se irguieron inmediatamente. En la tercera mesa todos iban muy bien. La segunda mesa tenia encantada a la instructora, todos habían seguía perfectamente sus órdenes, se sentaban de una manera que la mesa uno no podía igualar: Sai se sentaba derecho por costumbre, Shikamaru lo encontraba problemático pues estar tendido sobre la mesa era más fácil y cómodo; los otro cuatro ya tenían dolor de espalda.

Con una ruda caricia de su abanico, Constanza les hacía ver los errores en sus posturas.

Kiba y Shikamaru recibieron varias en la espalda, el Nara con más frecuencia. Matzuri y Sakura las recibieron en sus hombros, mientras Naruto era golpeado en casi todo su torso. Para corregirlos mejor, la mujer les coloco fajas y collarines.

-Esta maldita- gruño Tenten, con los dientes apretados.

-Esto es tan humillante- Matzuri esquivaba a toda costa la mirada de Gaara en la mesa vecina.

Naruto se esforzaba, quería aprender e impresionar a Hinata y a su padre, pero se estaba poniendo color de hormiga. Y su demonio interior ya pedía venganza.

Y él estaba cada vez mas de acuerdo.

Estaba seguro que conseguir un cómplice sería muy fácil.

Llamo a Tenten sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y le hizo un montón de complicadas, y sin embargo discretas, señas. La castaña entendió lo que le querían decir y acepto, divertida ante la idea de un sabotaje.

Daba igual si quedaban como unos maleducados, Tsunade algún día tenía que perdonarlos. O no.

-Se empieza a comer cuando el anfitrión empieza a comer- les instruía la mujer, mientras les traían una sopa verde poco apetitosa- en el caso de ser un grupo numeroso, para que no enfrié la comida, pueden comer cuando dos a más personas han sido servidas.

Ninguno tuvo valor suficiente para decirle a esa mujer que no se comerían la sopa, así que de a poco comenzaron. Estaban seguros que el cocinero no había tenido buenas intenciones, tampoco les sorprendería que la fuera cocinado Constanza.

El plato principal fue una decepción. Luego de la horrible sopa, les trajeron un miserable trozo de pechuga de pollo, o canario, una ensalada que consistía en una hoja de lechuga y tres tomatitos, algo de puré de patata y un vasito de jugo de uva.

Naruto y Tenten se pusieron de acuerdo con un asentimiento, pero su sabotaje se detuvo a oír un anuncio.

-Quiero informarles que, de demostrarme que han aprendido los buenos modales en la mesa y que se comportan como damas y caballeros con verdadera clase, les obsequiare este boleto- Constanza les mostro el papel que tenían en la mano- con el podrán asistir a una cena en el mejor restaurant cinco estrellas de toda Konoha, esta noche a las siete. Y tendrán permitido llevar un acompañante.

El rubio supo inmediatamente que esa sería una gran cita con Hinata. Mostrarle todo lo caballeroso que podía hacer y pedirle que fuera oficialmente su novia.

Se ganaría ese boleto a como diera lugar.

De esta manera, y aunque había sido difícil, siguió todas y cada una de las indicaciones dadas.

-Excelente- por primera vez Constanza sonrió. Tanto Botox hacia que se viera extraño- ahora, Kakashi ya tiene sus boletos. Prepárense, en unos minutos vendrá la directora a ver todo lo que han aprendido.

Naruto miro entonces a Tenten, ella ya lo miraba. Se sonrieron. El plan continuaba.


	2. Y La Descarada Reina

**Gracias por el comentario! me gusto mucho.. soy mala para los nombres pero tu, que me dejaste ese primer comentario, sabes que es contigo, graaacias!**

 **espero que este cap les guste mas, tambien es el ultimo... una historia corta solo para dejarselas aqui :)**

 **ojala que la disfruten!**

* * *

Neji era un Hyuga.

Todos en la escuela lo conocían, sabían su nombre y su familia. Pero no lo conocían a el realmente. Solo unos pocos tenían ese privilegio.

La mayoría no sabia que le gustaba leer, pero también los deportes. Podía estar en forma, y comerse 50 bolitas de pulpo sin estar satisfecho. Era serio y callado, pero prefería estar con sus amigos que estar solo. Competía en artes marciales con Lee, pero el era su mejor amigo. Era frió, pero quería y ayudaba mucho a sus primas, por eso se enojaba tanto con Naruto.

Y todos sabían que Tenten era su mejor amiga desde la infancia, pero solo dos personas sabian que ella le gustaba; por esta razón, odiaba a Naruto en este instante.

Para mostrarle a Tsunade todo lo aprendido harían la simulación de una cita. Muchas citas. Nueve mesas para dos personas fueron dispuestas en el centro de la cancha. Ellos fueron enviados a los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa.

De alguna forma consiguieron ropa para que ellos usaran. Los hombres tenían una gran variedad de trajes, camisas, corbatas y zapatos. Las mujeres tenían vestidos, zapatos y gran variedad de accesorios.

Treinta minutos después, salieron.

Neji miro a Tenten por completa inercia.

Traía un vestido blanco largo hasta un poco antes de la rodilla, un escote recto de hombro a hombro y mangas ¾ de encaje. Estaba cubierto de encaje, todo ajustado hasta donde se formaba la falda con vuelo. Tacones altos plateados, de los que ella jamas usaba, hacían juego con los brazaletes que llevaba y la cadena de plata con el dije con su nombre. Tenten. El se lo habia regalado hacia poco, cuando le pidió que fuera su novia.

Hasta ahora, solo Lee sabia de esa relación.

Esas eran las dos personas. Tres si lo contaban a el.

Finalmente, algo de maquillaje adornaba su rostro, que era enmarcado por su cabello castaño, que caía en ondas ordenadas.

Ella le sonrió.

-Lindo traje- elogio Tenten, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Deteniéndose cuando algún detalle le interesaba. Ella era muy descarada, lo que a el le parecía muy divertido- lastima que sea solo para un simulacro.

-Yo no lo lamento tanto- el podía ser un poco celoso con la castaña- en cuanto menos hombres te vean, mejor.

-No iras a gruñirles, ¿verdad?- ella bromeo.

-Si tengo que hacerlo…

-¿Yo también me veo lindo, Tenten?- Lee llego junto a ellos, luciendo un ajustado traje verde.

Neji rodó los ojos. Aun no podía creer que ese traje existiera, y menos que estuviera entre los trajes a escoger.

Tenten tampoco parecía poder creerlo.

-Cla… claro, Lee.

Fueron salvados por la campaña de Constanza, literalmente, llamando la atencion para un anuncio.

-De acuerdo. La directora Tsunade esta por allá- señalo la parte alta de las gradas. También se encontraban Shizune y Kakashi- quiero que cada chico invite a una chica a sentarse y se ubique en una mesa.

Neji volvió a dirigir su vista a Tenten, pero esta ya estaba siendo llevada por Naruto a una mesa.

-Esto será increíble. ¡De veras!- y con esta frase del rubio, el castaño comenzó a odiarlo.

…

Se sentaron así:

-Naruto y Tenten.

-Sasuke y Sakura.

-Neji y Hinata.

-Shikamaru y Temari.

-Gaara y Matsuri.

-Kiba y Kim.

-Shino y Tayuya.

-Lee y Karin.

-Ino y Sai.

Lee estaba emocionado, Neji podía notarlo. El cejotas estaba acompañado de una guapa muchacha, aunque esta, en realidad, miraba anhelante el lugar donde estaba Sasuke. El Uchiha compartía mesa con Sakura, su novia. Gaara había invitado a Matsuri, quien moría de dicha y vergüenza en su asiento; Temari y Shikamaru charlaban con tranquilidad. Sai por primera vez demostraba emociones, le sonreía sinceramente a Ino, quien estaba mas que encantada.

Kiba y Shino no le prestaban mucha atención a las chicas que habían tenido que invitar, por no tener opción, Neji sabia que ellos preferían compartir una mesa con Hinata, aunque el se le había adelantado a todos al ver a su propia novia sentarse con el Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué ese cabeza hueca de Naruto esta sentado con Tenten?- Neji le pregunto a su prima, en un susurro rabioso. Trato de disimular la pregunta, ya que no podía hacer nada con su tono de voz- digo, pensé que te invitaría a ti.

Hinata lo miro sonriendo. El no entendía porque sonreía.

-No lo se- fue todo lo que respondió.

…

Tenten sabia porque estaba sentada allí con Naruto.

-Por favor, siéntese, hermosa dama- dijo Naruto con falso acento ingles y ademanes dramáticamente exagerados.

El chico saco la silla y la ayudo. Luego camino lentamente hasta su lugar. Le dio a la castaña su mejor mirada "seductora" y le guiño un ojo, mientras se deslizaba en la silla. Ella correspondió la mirada.

Sabían perfectamente que era el centro de atención de los adultos que sin dudarlo se habían convertido en sus jurados. Constanza no era tonta y sabia que dos mas dos eran cuatro, por lo que ver a sus dos peores estudiantes juntos no era bueno.

Tenten sabia que sus actuaciones eran buenas, pues incluso Kakashi había guardado su librito para mirarlos.

Además de una venganza contra Constanza, también lo era contra Neji. ¿Qué se creía ese chico para tratar mal a Naruto? El chico se esforzaba en ser bueno para Hinata, debía darle una oportunidad. Y también dejar de ser tan grosero con las demás personas.

Naruto daba el espectáculo de su vida y ella trataba de no reír al verlo. Sin apartar la mirada de ella, coloco elegantemente el trozo de tela sobre su regazo. Tenten lo hizo con mas delicadeza, y lo engancho en su escote.

-Es que la comida tiene la mala costumbre de caer dentro de mi escote- se excuso, sin ninguna vergüenza.

Descarada, así le había dicho Neji en una ocasion.

Trajeron el entremés. Una pequeña ensalada de camarones, mucho mas apetitosa que la sopa anterior. Cuando el mesero iba a colocar el plato, Naruto señalo a Tenten: pues primero se lo servia a la señorita.

-Por nosotros- brindo Naruto pícaramente, con su copa de jugo de manzana.

-Por nosotros, guapo- respondió ella de la misma forma.

Oyeron gente atragantándose y tosiendo. También un gruñido, que ella reconoció inmediatamente como cosa de Neji. Menos que había había informado a Hinata sobre sus planes en el camerino.

Naruto comenzó a comer ruidosamente, con la boca abierta. Constanza estaba a punto de tener un ataque al corazón. Shizune estaba confundida, Tsunade arqueaba una ceja y Kakashi grababa con su celular.

-Emm, Naruto, cariño- llamo Tenten dulcemente- recuerda que no debes hacer ruido al comer.

-Oh, si, es cierto.

Dejo a un lado la cuchara. Tomo el plato entre sus manos y termino de echar el contenido dentro de su boca.

-Uff, estaba delicioso. ¡El plato que sigue, por favor!

Pronto les trajeron el plato fuerte: pasta a la boloñesa. Un poco escaso de alimento como la ultima vez, pero mas delicioso. Naruto y Tenten miraron su mesa con confusión.

-¡Hey, mesero! ¿Y los palillos?- gritaron a la vez.

Kakashi tuvo que sostener a Constanza para que no cayera al suelo.

Teniendo que conformase solo con tenedores, comenzaron a comer. Tomaban un bocado de pasta y lo sorbían sin miramientos. Cada tanto Tenten limpiaba su boca. Naruto no perdía el tiempo en eso. Incluso tenia una mancha en la camisa.

-A esto le falta sal- dijo el chico- oye, Teme, préstame tu sal.

-Solo atrapala, ¿si, Dobe?

El Uchiha se la lanzo y su amigo la atrapo en el aire. No deben lanzarse las cosas, cuando piden la sal, la dejas en la mesa cerca de la persona para que esta misma la tome. Sasuke también le arrojo el pimentero, la vinagrera y el aceitero... haciendo un camino de vinagreta en el suelo antes de que el Uzumaki los atajara.

Consiguieron la colaboración de Sasuke, ya que estaba molesto por el maltrato que había recibido Sakura.

Finalmente, en el postre, Naruto y Tenten se la pasaron comiendo su tarta Volcán de Chocolate mientras charlaban y les mostraban a todos sus dientes llenos de chocolate.

Vieron a Constanza medio desmayada y supieron que su trabajo estaba bien hecho.

…

Tsunade los castigo a los dos sin ningún tipo de miramiento, llamándole la atencion también a Sasuke.

Sin embargo, la instructora ya le había dado las entradas a Kakashi, por lo que no había vuelta atrás. Castigados y todo, podían ir a la cena cinco estrella sin ningún inconveniente.

Quedaron todos a las 6: 30 frente al lugar. Era algo de verdad elegante, iban de punta en blanco sin ninguna excepción.

-Anda, Neji. Ya perdóname- insistía Tenten en el auto. El chofer de los Hyuga los llevaba- ¿para que me traes si ni siquiera vas a mirarme?

-Estabas coqueteando con Naruto.

-¡Para molestar a Constanza!

-El novio de mi prima.

-Ella sabia.

Era imposible ganarle en una discusión a la castaña. Para rematar la escases de argumentos del muchacho, ella se abrazo a su lado, mirándolo con grandes ojos chocolates.

-Eres un demonio- refunfuño Neji, con ella riendo aun pegada a el.

Llegaron todos y miraron el restaurante. Inmediatamente les recordó a Constanza. Ya no tenían tanto apetito.

-Llamare a mis padres para ver si quieren comer- dijo Naruto, sacando el celular- Hinata, ¿me acompañas a Ichiraku?

-Claro, Naruto.

Todos siguieron su idea y llamaron a alguna persona que tomara el boleto; luego fueron a comer ramen.

De camino, Naruto miro apenado a Hinata. Iban muy elegantes para comer en Ichiraku.

-Lamento ser tan tonto, Hinata- le dijo- de verdad intente seguir lo que decía Constanza, pero no creo que sea lo mio. Solo te haré pasar vergüenza.

-No te preocupes por eso, Naruto- la Hyuga le sonrio con dulzura-yo te quiero así como eres. No me avergüenzas. Creo que eres… lindo.

Naruto se sonrojo, aunque no tanto como ella. Sonrió.

-Eres increíble, Hinata. De veras- tiro de ella y la abrazo, haciendo que casi se desmaye.

Mas adelante junto al grupo, Neji tuvo que contar hasta diez para no ir a golpearlo.


	3. BONUS

**BONUS.**

Los modales se heredan.

Ni en el sauna había sudado tanto. Tenia las manos pegajosas, la frente le escurría y tenía húmedas las axilas. Además, ese traje de pingüino no ayudaba en nada.

-Sasuke-kun ha sido tan dulce al darte ese traje, ¿sabes?

Naruto miro a su madre, que sonreía de oreja a oreja, y forzó una sonrisa. Lo que su madre ignoraba, adrede, pues él le había echado todo el cuento a sus padres, es que Sasuke se lo había dado porque, poco mas de un año, había dejado de quedarle bueno de largo.

Y tampoco era como, pues Naruto, aunque más bajo que el Uchiha, siempre había tenido más musculatura, lo que hacia que el traje le quedara estrecho.

-¿Por qué el padre de Hinata quería conocerte junto con nosotros?- inquirió Minato, estacionando el auto frente a la casa de los Hyuga.

-¿Para rechazarnos a todos de una vez?- murmuro Naruto, saliendo del auto.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que no tengo ni idea, ¡de veras! - dijo Naruto nervioso.

Lo último que debía hacer era ser pesimista frente a su madre, creería que se avergüenza de ella. Eso la lastimaría, y si la lastimaba, su padre se enojaría. Los miro de reojo, Kushina lucia emocionada.

Eso no podía ser bueno.

-Emm, mama- llamo con algo de miedo. Estaría pisando hielo quebradizo con esta conversación- ¿Podrías mantener a raya ese "¿sabes?" que dices siempre? - Minato miro alarmado a su hijo- es que, bueno, hay personas que piensan que es, pues… raro. ¡No es que yo piense eso! ¡De veras! ¡Creo que es genial y todo, pero…!

-Tranquilo, Naruto- la pelirroja sonrio a penas, su mirada en la mansión era sospechosa- tengo todo bajo control.

Padre e hijo se miraron. El menor interrogando al mayor que significaba eso; Minato se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza.

Tragaron grueso.

…

Fue un mayordomo quien los recibió y los hizo pasar a un pequeño living. Para sorpresa de Naruto ya había alguien allí.

-¿Tenten?

-¿Naruto?- ella lo miro con la misma interrogante, pero finalmente sonrió- ya no tendré que estar aquí echando raíces sola. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo una cena con los padres de Hinata, ¿y tú?- una voz femenina carraspeo a espaldas de él, haciendo que lo recorriera un escalofrío. Rápidamente, agrego: Estos son mis padres.

Luego de las presentaciones, ella volvió a hablar.

-Yo estoy aquí porque Neji quiere que conozca a su papa- Miro a Minato y Kushina con alegría- pero veo que quisieron hacer las cosas en grupo. Me alegra no ser la única chica, pensé que tendría que estar yo sola, con Neji y su padre. Que incomodo habría sido.

-Sera incomodo, con o sin compañía- dijo Naruto, solo para que ella escuchara- aunque teniendo a mi madre aquí…

Ella lo miro con burla.

-Buena suerte.

Pasos se escucharon, y con el corazón en la garganta, Naruto y Tenten se giraron a ver; calmándose cuando solo entraron Hinata y Neji. Kushina chillo y envolvió en un abrazo de oso a la Hyuga, cuando la soltó, Minato se acercó, saludándola con más delicadeza, pero igual simpatía.

Neji fue directo a Tenten y la aparto de Naruto, interponiéndose entre ambos, manteniendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-Uzumaki.

-Hyuga.

Se miraron fríamente, hasta que Hinata y los padres del rubio se acercaron.

-Él es mi primo, Neji- los presento la pelinegra.

Unos pasos hicieron que, nuevamente, los corazones de Naruto y Tenten brincaran. Pero estos venían de la dirección donde estaba la puerta principal, lo que los extraño, pero no tanto como las personas que vieron llegar.

-¡¿Sakura-chan?! ¡¿Sasuke-teme?!- exclamo el rubio.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- cuestiono la castaña.

Kushina golpeo a su hijo, haciéndolo chillar de dolor y asustando a los demás.

-¿Esa es la forma de llamar a tu mejor amigo, Naruto?

-¡Papa, mama me pego…!

Una pequeña disputa, al menos para Minato, quien había visto cosas peores, se desato entre madre e hijo. Esta vez no escucharon los pasos, fueron las risas quienes llamaron la atención del grupo.

-Te dije que Kushina nunca iba a cambiar- comento la mujer pelinegra de ojos azabache, con una sonrisa.

-Pero esta vez discute con un mini-Minato- agrego la otra pelinegra, de ojos perla.

Kushina cambio de semblante en un instante, luciendo radiante.

-¡Hana, Mikoto!

Y frente a los sorprendidos ojos de los jóvenes, incluso Neji y Sasuke, el living se convirtió en la sala de reunión de un alegre grupo de exalumnos. Los pocos que no se conocían, Minato y los gemelos Hyuga, se presentaron. Los 4 caballeros haciendo comentarios de vez en cuando, escuchando a las 3 mujeres conversar muy animadas.

-Creo que será una noche larga- bufo Neji.

-¡Pero ahora somos mas chicas!- celebro Tenten, muchos mas animada y segura, enganchando sus brazos a los de Sakura y Hinata. Avanzando para saludar a Hanabi, quien recién entraba.

…

Ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa, dispuestos de la siguiente manera: Hiashi a la cabeza, Hana a su derecha, Hizashi a su izquierda. Junto a Hizashi, Neji y Tenten. Luego estaban Minato Kushina y Mikoto. Siguiendo a Hana estaban Hanabi, Hinata, Naruto, Sauke y Sakura. Al otro extremo de la mesa, directamente frente a Hiashi, estaba Fugaku.

Luego de que las tres madres, y amigas de toda la vida, se saludaran, ningún adulto presto atención a los jóvenes. Naruto lo celebro en silencio, aunque no le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas malhumoradas que la cabeza de la familia dirigía hacia él.

Tanto así, que lo ponía nervioso.

-Tranquilo- Hinata le dijo muy bajo, sonriéndole- él es así. No te ha corrido de la casa, eso es buena señal.

El sonrió ampliamente, por el pequeño chiste de la ojiperla. Si el rubio lo pensaba bien, peor cara tenia Neji, y el parecía estarlo pasando peor.

El castaño había querido que ella ocupara el puesto de él, pues de esa forma estaría aún más lejos de Naruto. Pero Tenten había puesto una gran cara de pánico hacia el cuándo vio lo cerca que estaría de Hizashi. Ella no había parado de repetirle lo nerviosa que estaba por tener que conocer a su padre.

Por otro lado, su progenitor no paraba de lanzarle miradas irónicas o divertidas por su actitud hacia Naruto por Tenten. Todo eso no habría ocurrido si Hanabi no fuera hecho un recorrido por toda la casa, contándole a cualquiera que respirara lo sucedido en las lecciones de Constanza, luego de que Hinata le platicara sobre ellos.

Y lo peor es que Hizashi contagiaba a Hiashi y terminaba con dos caras idénticas, mirándolo de la misma manera.

El escandalo era tal entre las mujeres, incluso aunque Hana no estaba precisamente cerca de las demás y se suponía que era la mas tranquila, que no le prestaron atención a Naruto y sus nada disimulados susurros.

-Oye, teme- dijo hacia Sasuke. Las chicas y Neji también miraron.

-Dobe- dio a entender que oía pero no lo miro.

-¿Qué hacen tus padres aquí? ¿Qué haces tu aquí, Sasuke-teme?

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros, dejando que Sakura contestara.

-Técnicamente, nos obligaron- contesto la pelirrosa- debíamos estar si o sí.

-Hinata…

-Yo no sé nada al respecto- ella negó, sabiendo que le preguntaría el rubio- yo creí que solo serían tus padres y tú.

-Y yo creí que solo estaríamos mi padre, Tenten y yo- intervino Neji, tranquilamente.

Sorpresivamente, había más comentarios.

-Yo creí que solo estarían los Hyuga- dijo Fugaku, con su típico mal carácter.

-Yo creí que esta cena era para conocer al novio de Hinata- dijo Hiashi, miro a Hana y sus amigas- no que era una reunión de comadres…

Ellas rieron.

-A mí me alegra que haya más gente- Tenten y Hizashi rieron al mismo tiempo. Se miraron sonriendo y Neji bufo.

Para Naruto, aunque era muy distraído, había un par de cosas que no le pasaron desapercibidas: las miradas cómplices entre su madre, su segunda madre y su suegra. Y la otra, mas importante todavía, no habían servido la cena todavía.

…

Todo mejoro con la comida, como siempre sucedía, en caso de Naruto.

El chef de los Hyuga era excelente, no tanto como el viejo de Ichiraku, pero alcanzaba sus expectativas. Incluso Sasuke haba cerrado su hocico y estaba comiendo sin rechistar, cosa rara en el chico, pues siempre encontraba algo mal en las cosas.

Y a pesar de lo que había dicho Hinata, que no eran realmente importante los modales, Naruto igual estaba exprimiendo su cerebro tratando de recordar todo lo dicho por la anciana amargada de la semana anterior. ¿Cómo era que a Neji y a Sasuke se les hacía tan fácil?

Fuera del estúpido protocolo y los modales en la mesa, la estaban pasando bien. Todos charlaban entre sí; Tenten y Hizashi se llevaban de maravillas, al viejo Fugaku parecía agradarle mucho Sakura, e incluso el padre de Hinata le había dirigido un par de palabras y su esposa era genial, muy parecida a Hinata.

Lo mejor de todo es que su madre no lo estaba avergonzando, como en ocasiones gustaba de hacer. Su padre estaba siendo amable y simpático, como siempre. Él era el único que no le preocupaba a Naruto.

Hanabi había comenzado a hacer muecas y a jugar con su pescado. Hana la miro, dejando de comer.

-No juegues con la comida y mejor termínatelo- le dijo.

Hanabi la miro, su boca hecha un puchero.

-Es que no me gusta- se quejó- sabe mejor cuando lo preparas tu.

Hana sonrió, aunque volvió a insistirle que debía comer. Naruto miro el pescado, lo pensó un momento, y luego sonriendo, dijo:

-¿Te digo algo que también es delicioso, Hanabi?- ella lo miro, quitando solo un poco el puchero- ¡El ramen que hace mi mama! Le queda estupendo ¡De veras!

Kushina sonrió ante el alago, al que Minato apoyo con repetidos asentimientos de cabeza, pero las exclamaciones del rubio fueron interrumpidas por un seco _Hmp._

-¿A qué te refieres con _Hmp_?- reclamo Naruto a su mejor amigo.

-Nada, dobe- el pelinegro apenas lo miro- solo estaba pensando que, como tienes el cerebro lleno de ramen, ya se atrofio tu paladar. Sin ofender- agrego esto último, mirando a Kushina.

La pelirroja no le dio importancia, y en cambio miro a Mikoto, ambas mujeres sintiendo la discusión venir.

-Yo creo que la barbacoa de mi madre es mejor- concluyo el Uchiha.

Una lucha verbal comenzó a desarrollarse. Hanabi reía al verlos, las chicas rodaron los ojos y las madres pensaron al mismo tiempo: _Quien no los conozca, que los compre._ Por otro lado, los hombres escuchaban, a pesar de ser un tema por demás estúpido, como el par de chicos daba argumentos serios y debatían entre sí.

-Bien podrían ser abogados- dijo Hiashi.

-O peleadores de lucha libre- bromeo Fugaku, causando la risa en el grupo.

Para terminar la discusión, viendo que no llegaban a ninguna parte, Naruto y Sasuke exclamaron:

-Sakura, tú has comido en nuestras casas ¿Quién tiene razón?

Ella miro de uno a otro, sin saber que responder. ¿Por qué tenían que meterla en sus líos? Sucedía todo el maldito tiempo, y era únicamente para temas estúpidos; cuando ella quería intervenir en temas serios, la ignoraban… hasta que se daban cuenta de que tenía razón.

-Dejen de decir tonterías, par de idiotas, y terminen de comer de una vez- les respondió con brusquedad.

Naruto se asustó, pues cada vez que le hablaban asi terminaba golpeado, y se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento, todo tieso. Sasuke estaba en shock, por haber sido gritoneado. Se alegró de que Itachi estuviera ocupado para asistir a la cena, o si no ya se estaría riendo de él.

…

En el plato principal, las cosas estaban tal y como Sasuke estaba acostumbrado. Kushina castigaba a Naruto (físicamente) mientras Minato, a su espalda, trataba de calmarla. Fugaku y Mikoto habían cambiado lugares con Neji y Tenten y charlaban con los Hyuga; los demás solo observaban.

-Tener una madre así…- Tenten miraba fijamente a Kushina, buscando la palabra que le faltaba.

-Da miedo- ofreció Neji.

-Es peligroso- sugirió el pelinegro.

-Es genial- la miraron como si fuera enloquecido- ¿qué? Soy una chica, podría defenderme, pero se que nos llevaríamos bien.

-Yo también lo creo- Kushina la miro enternecida, afincando más sus nudillos en la cabeza de Naruto.

-Yaaaaaaa ¡Ayyyyyyyy! Papi, ayúdame…

-Kushina, cariño…

-¡¿Que?!

-Se enfría la comida- el hombre se alejó tres pasos, por precaución.

Sasuke bufo. Tanto que Naruto se había esforzado en hacerlo bien las clases de protocolo para que su madre no lo dejara ni comer.

-Veo que se estan divirtiendo, Ototo.

El chico se gro bruscamente, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto, mas grosero de lo que pretendía.

-¿Esa es la forma de tratar a tu querido hermano mayor?

Itachi tomo asiento en una esquina cuando le trajeron una silla. Saludo, sonriéndole a todos y pidiendo disculpas por la demora. Otro plato fue traído y puesto frente a él.

-Están muy guapas esta noche- alago Itachi a las cuatro chicas, cortésmente. Todas se sonrojaron- ¿Qué tal las presentaciones?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba- Tenten sonrió ampliamente.

-Eso es verdad- Sakura estuvo de acuerdo.

-A papá le agradas- Itachi la miro con cariño- eres la mejor candidata a nuera que Ototo pudo presentarles.

Sasuke también sonrió. Al parecer Itachi iba en son de paz, quizás la presencia de su madre lo estuviera frenando.

-Itachi ¿Por qué no has venido a saludarme? - la voz de Mikoto se escuchó en todo el comedor- trae tu silla y siéntate aquí, entre Kushina y yo.

El muchacho palideció, pero forzó una sonrisa para el par de señoras.

-Naruto- dijo el hermano mayor, apenas moviendo los labios- ¿tu madre estuvo bebiendo?

El rubio rio nervioso.

-Y parece que tu madre la estuvo acompañando ¿verdad?

-No han tomado ni una gota de alcohol- Neji intervino- su ebriedad se debe a la emoción.

-Rezare porque no saquen la botella de sake- lo consoló Hanabi, mientras el muchacho arrastraba la silla lejos de allí.

Hasta que trajeron el postre, vieron como Kushina arrullaba al hijo mayor de su amiga, jalándole los cachetes, diciendo lo guapo que era, revolviéndole el cabello mientras recordaban su etapa de niño y dándole palmadas en los hombros y espalda, dándole ánimos por cualquier cosa.

-Sasuke, has algo- le dijo la pelirrosa- después no te quejes si te quedas sin hermano mayor.

Pensándolo de esa manera, si sería bien aburrido no tener a Itachi merodeando por allí, incluso molestándolo y avergonzándolo frente a Sakura.

Se puso de pie y fue hasta ellos.

-Disculpen, hermosas damas, ¿me permitirían a Itachi un momento? Tengo semanas sin hablar con mi hermano, nos gustaría recuperar algo del tiempo perdido.

Para rematar el tono cursi, puso su más encantadora sonrisa. Las mujeres lo miraron fijamente un minuto y comenzaron a exclamar una sarta de afirmaciones, chillando se ternura. Sasuke le hizo una señal a Naruto y entre ambos levantaron la silla, con todo e Itachi, y la llevaron donde había estado desde un principio.

-Ese es mi hijo- dijo Fugaku, orgullosamente.

-A sido una táctica efectiva- reconoció Hiashi.

-Un chico inteligente- alabo Hizashi.

-¿Itachi estaba bien?- Minato los distrajo de sus pensamientos, los cuatro mirando hacia el chico.

El pelinegro tenía la cara muy roja, el cabello revuelto fuera de su habitual coleta y tenía la espalda y hombros demasiado doloridos para moverlos. Miro a Sasuke con ojos brillantes.

-Gracias, Ototo, te debo lo vida.

Entonces, vieron las bandejas con pastel venir y junto a estas un par de botellas de sake. Todos se erizaron e Itachi estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

-Creo que ya comí demasiado- dijo Tenten, medio balbuceando.

-A mí me cayó mal el pescado- Hanabi se puso de pie.

-A mí no me gustan los dulces- dijo Sasuke.

-Creo que Itachi necesita tomar aire- agrego Sakura.

-Les mostrare el jardín- con Neji, todos se pusieron de pie.

-Con permiso- Hinata se inclinó, disculpándose.

Neji y Sasuke levantaron a Itachi, saliendo del comedor arrastrando al muchacho.

-¿Ya pensaron en alguna excusa? - Hiashi pregunto a su hermano y a Fugaku.

-Hemos sido muy lentos- dijo su gemelo.

-Los chicos nos ganaron el jardín- se lamentó Fugaku.

Minato solo podía ver con horror como su esposa abría la primera botella. Tragaron grueso y esperaron lo peor.

…

Entraron en el auto y se pusieron en marcha.

-Menos mal que has venido esta noche, papa- comento Naruto, mirando por la ventana- ya debes ser un experto en esto de pedir disculpas.

-No es para tanto, Naruto.

-¿Cómo qué no? Si no fuera por ti, tendríamos que haber pagado por el desastre que hizo mama y además me fueran prohibido ver a Hinata. ¡De veras!

Bueno, su hijo tenía un punto. Era bien sabido que Kushina no debía beber; menos aun si se encontraba con sus dos queridas amigas, o todo se iría al caño.

Como esa noche.

-¿De quién fue la idea de que vinieran las tres?- inquirió Naruto, aun sin comprenderlo.

Padre e hijo se miraron por el retrovisor un momento, pero no fueron ellos quienes respondieron.

-¡Fue mi idea!- dijo muy alegre la pelirroja. En su voz se notaba lo ebria que estaba- yo atendí el teléfono cuando Hana llama para invitar a Naruto a cenar. Teníamos tanto tiempo sin vernos. Pensé que sería buena idea ir también y además llamar a Mikoto. ¡Fue una gran noche, ¿sabes?!

Tomaron una decisión en ese instante: Kushina no volvería atender ninguna llamada.

 **Se supone que este fic termino en el segundo capi, pero se me ocurrio algo poco después de haber subido el "final". Lo fuera montado antes si fuera tenido tiempo de transcribirlo a la compu (pues lo tenia en un cuaderno) espero que les haya gustado, este si ya es el final jeje…**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
